


Storie da Aurielia

by moonygiiiuls



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Tried, Multi, Original Character(s), Why Did I Write This?, beta? what beta?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonygiiiuls/pseuds/moonygiiiuls
Summary: Oneshots con i miei personaggi dalla mia storia "I'm Not a Hero", ambientata nel mondo parallelo di Aurielia.





	Storie da Aurielia

È quasi tutto pronto per il concerto di questa sera, l’orchestra sta finendo di preparare gli ultimi dettagli, come mettere apposto gli spartiti su i leggii e accordare gli strumenti che ne hanno bisogno.

E poi ci sono io, sovrappensiero. È il primo concerto vero a cui partecipo, dove dovrò suonare per tantissima gente che non conosco, che non ho mai visto. Tutto ciò mi scombussola, mi rende ansioso. Ho quella paura che può andare tutto male, che sbagli una nota e il pubblico se ne accorgi. È vero, sono in mezzo un’orchestra, non sono l’unico che suona la viola qui, ma la paura è sempre presente.

“Ehi Igna, non avere paura. Ho passato tutto questo prima di te. Il palco fa paura, ma poi, quando ci si abitua diventa amico.”  
Con questo, Valerius, il mio fratello maggiore appare vicino a me per rincuorarmi, vestito di tutto punto, in un completo nero molto elegante. Lui è da anni che suona il piano ed è un pianista abbastanza famoso in tutta Aurielia, viene chiamato spesso per suonare a spettacoli vari. Ci è abituato.

Mi metto a giocherellare con una ciocca dei miei capelli mentre lui mi suggerisce di scaricare la tensione con una camminata nello spazio dell’orchestra. Lui pensa che questo possa aiutarmi ad essere più sereno e meno spaventato da ciò che devo affrontare tra mezz’ora. Non so quanto abbia ragione, perché l’ansia mi sta divorando dentro.

“Beh, Vale non ha tutti i torti! Lui è un maestro a saper controllare l’ansia da prestazione.”  
Anche Jennifer, la mia sorella gemella, viene a darmi conforto. Per lei è la prima volta sul palco, come lo è per me, come soprano. Ci assomigliamo tanto (al punto di esserci vestiti in maniera coordinata) ma sicuramente lei appare meno spaventata da tutto questo. Vorrei essere nei suoi panni, perlomeno mi sentirei più rilassato. 

“Siete sicuri che facendo una passeggiata mi sentirò più tranquillo? Ho i miei dubbi…”  
Mi conosco bene, e so che non sono bravo a combattere tutto questo.  
“Su, Ignatius. Non fare il melodrammatico. Ce la puoi fare. Ti sei esercitato tantissimo per il tuo debutto, e sia io che tua sorella siamo convinti che andrà alla grande. Crediamo in te.”  
Dopo che Valerius mi dice questo , lui e Jennifer mi abbracciano. So che tengono tantissimo a me, quindi cercano di dimostrare questo in tutti i modi possibili, anche quando sono preso dall’ansia.

I due si allontanano da me, con mia sorella che canticchia un’aria che dovrà cantare durante il concerto, la vedo felicissima a debuttare nel mondo del canto lirico. E penso che sarà apprezzatissima dal pubblico. Decido di seguire il consiglio che mi ha dato Valerius, cioè di passeggiare per scaricare la tensione. Continuo a pensare che sia inutile, ma provare non fa male.

Cammino un poco per avvicinarmi al settore dei violini, non lontano da quello delle viole. Guardo intorno e noto due individui particolari che parlano tra di loro. Non stanno provando, non stanno sistemando gli spartiti… E penso che si sentono in alto mare come me. Mi avvicino, lanciando un leggiero ciao. Sono due androidi, noto i loro set auricolari e le mani metalliche. Uno è pallido, biondo, con i capelli leggermente mossi legati in una coda bassa tenuta da un fiocco nero. L’altro è scuro di pelle, capelli castano scuro, lunghissimi, tenuti in una coda alta, con delle ciocche lunghe che incorniciano il suo viso.

I due si girano, visibilmente confusi e accennano un saluto con la mano. Poi, il biondo parla.  
“B-Buonasera?”  
“Buonasera, anche voi qui per suonare al concerto?”  
Forse sarò troppo franco, ma ho sempre fatto pena ad iniziare discussioni.  
“Si. Io sono il primo violinista di questo concerto.”  
L’androide con la pelle scura dice questo con una voce che mi sembra leggermente triste. E continua.  
“Lui invece” e indica il biondo “suona il violoncello.”

“Com’è che mi sembrate tristi?”  
I due mi confondono. E mi attraggono allo stesso tempo. Sono molto belli. Il biondo ha dei dettagli del vestiario in un giallo vivace, e il completo nero che indossa fa un contrasto magnifico con il suo aspetto pallido, un poco etereo. Il castano indossa un cappotto blu scuro lunghissimo, con ricami di paillette molto eleganti. E tutti e due hanno occhi azzurri, anche se il biondo li ha molto chiari, il castano piuttosto scuri. Ho sempre adorato gli occhi di quel colore.  
“P-Parlando per me, io s-sono spaventato. N-Non è la prima volta, ma ho p-paura di sbagliare e rendere t-tutto poco armonioso. O-Odio sbagliare, mi fa andare in t-tilt.”  
Il biondo prova a sorridere, ma il sorriso che mi regala è pieno di tristezza.  
“Tu sei me? Anche io sono spaventato di sbagliare! Ed è la prima volta che salgo sul palco per me.”  
Comincia a piacermi il biondino, la sua ansia mi è famigliare.  
“Io devo andare bene per forza, essendo il primo violinista. Se sbaglio una nota, tutti se ne accorgerebbero. E per me sarebbe la fine.”  
Il castano sembra abbastanza spaventato da ciò che potrebbe accadere da qualunque errore che potrebbe procurare. Sentimenti che comprendo in fondo.

“Vi capisco… Aspetta, come vi chiamate?”  
Vorrei dare un nome a queste due bellezze meccaniche, non mi dispiacerebbe frequentare i due fuori dal palco.  
“Jonathan. Jonathan Halley.”  
Il castano si sistema la ciocca che cade sull’occhio sinistro mentre mi dice il suo nome.  
“E… E io mi c-chiamo Emilian Blackmoore.”  
Il biondo si avvicina a Jonathan.  
“Beh… All’anagrafe il mio nome completo è Ignatius Theodore Glentworth. Ma nessuno mi ha mai chiamato Theodore, e per tutti sono semplicemente Igna, visto che nessuno sembra ricordarsi il mio nome intero.”  
Beh, non è una bugia, solo Valerius mi chiama a volte Ignatius. Ma gran parte del tempo, è semplicemente Igna. Mi chiedo cosa ha fatto di sbagliato il mio nome.

“Piacere Ignatius. È un bel nome.”  
Jonathan, se leggeresti i miei pensieri, capiresti che ti adoro in questo secondo esatto.  
“Grazie per il complimento”  
Arrossisco. Mi viene istantaneo.  
“C-Concordo con Jon. È davvero un b-bel nome. S-Suona bene.”  
Grazie Emilian.

“E voi, se devo essere sincero, mi piacete. Siete una bella coppia.”  
Okay, chiamatelo colpo di fulmine, ma questi due mi stanno rubando il cuore.  
“Grazie, siamo davvero una coppia, è da due anni che stiamo insieme.”  
“V-Vero, io adoro il mio J-Jon. E Jon adora il suo E-Emil.”  
Speranze infrante? Non saprei, ma sento che i due sono attratti da me…  
“Complimenti! Io devo scappare, comincia lo spettacolo tra pochi minuti. Ci possiamo incontrare dopo di esso per andare a bere? Sono convinto che può nascere una magnifica amicizia tra di noi.”  
Io ho buttato il sasso. Lo raccoglieranno?  
“Perché no, io ci sto.”  
“M-Mi piace come idea.”  
Mi sento più sereno. La piccola chiacchierata mi ha rilassato. E ho conosciuto due bellissime persone.  
“Allora a dopo.”  
“A d-dopo Ignatius.”  
“Ci si vede più tardi.”  
I due vanno al loro posto, e io me ne torno al mio, più leggero. Adesso sono sicuro che può andare bene. E non sono il solo ad aver paura di sbagliare.

**Author's Note:**

> Prima oneshot, ovvero come Ignatius ha conosciuto i suoi due (futuri) fidanzati, Emilian e Jonathan.


End file.
